A Broken Promise
by November Alley
Summary: It wasn’t his business, actually. He didn’t care for either of them. He didn’t care about her! But Sasuke finally has to realize that he cares about her more than he admits  now, that it already is too late.


_Disclaimer__: No, I don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_AN: This was written inspired by and listening to "Broken Promise" by Placebo. I want to add that this is not how I view Sasuke, but I think he might develop into this. Also, I don't know if the rating is okay, so if you think it should be changed, let me know._

**A Broken Promise**

Hatred filled his heart as he watched them.

It wasn't his business, actually. He didn't care for either of them. He didn't care about _her_! She had offered everything to him, and he had refused. She was weak, she was pathetic, she was not his match! He'd have to protect her forever, and he knew he could never succeed in this. He hadn't been able to protect his family, either – how should he protect someone relying so much on him?

He had never wanted to feel this pain again – the pain of losing someone so important to him that he felt his own life flowing right out of him, along with a beloved person's blood, dripping to the ground, slowly, one by one, another droplet until no life was left, neither in the dying body nor within his heart…

Bonds.

It was all about bonds and about bonds being severed. What good were they, when severing them hurt so terribly?

He didn't feel it anymore. He was strong, he had become strong – and cold, which was maybe even more important. He would never be foolish enough to trust someone – to love? No, not him, he had decided which way to go and it led him away from all bonds. If only they had understood that, too… These fools, who still thought their bond existed – which it didn't! In no way, he didn't care about any of them. He could kill them, one by one, he was powerful enough, and hell be his witness, he was merciless enough. Heartless enough, for a heart would only stand in his way. That's why he locked it away behind a wall of ice – or maybe he froze it, which was an even better way to keep himself safe. A wall could be climbed, a wall could be broken. But nothing could revive a frozen heart, he was sure of it.

Maybe he should have killed it?

How do you kill a heart? Is it possible? If yes, why didn't he find out already? No, it couldn't be. No way someone could kill a heart, silence it forever, and oh, how he wished he could, only to make it shut up, to stop screaming in rage and pain…

He had severed all bonds, because he never wanted to feel this pain again. He had pushed her away from him, because he never wanted someone else to die because of his weakness. Was it… was it that pathetic? He hadn't wanted… no, he didn't want to lose her?

No, he wouldn't act on something this ridiculous! Never! He hadn't wanted her to be in his way –

Because he would have worried about her.

So, finally, it was all about him being too weak again, for if he had been strong enough, he would never have left her – and he would have been able to protect her and also that idiot… that treacherous bastard… He wouldn't have had to severe all bonds, and maybe, just maybe, it would be him standing down there in front of her, running a hand through her hair, caressing her, kissing her…

But he was up here, watching the scene beneath, without showing the slightest reaction. Because – he didn't feel anything, right?

He hadn't wanted to lose her… Why did it feel like exactly that had happened?

Why did he feel this pain again? She wasn't dead, so why did he feel the same again as he did in that cursed night, that mixture of paralyzing cold and hot rage, pain numbing every inch of his body and the urge to cry out loud?

He lost her.

It was as simple as that.

He had lost her!

Even though she was alive…

She wasn't his anymore. Ridiculous, he had never wanted her in the first place…

But hadn't she promised? She had said that she loved him – that he was everything to her, that life would be meaningless to her without him, that she would do everything for him, everything to make him happy and…

…and…

…and now?

Still, his face was showing no reaction while his heart seemed to shatter. Which only made sense, for ice probably shattered easier than flesh, although flesh could be hurt in many more ways, so it shouldn't be preferred to ice…

Then again, if he hadn't turned his heart into ice… maybe, he would be down there, caressing her skin, zipping open her top, earning her blush…

So, was it his own fault?

His… fault?

She… she had given these promises. It had been her, not him. He never asked her to say any of these things. Yet, she had said them. He nearly laughed out loud. Why had he even been fool enough to believe a single word? Then again, he had been fool enough to trust Itachi, although he had seen the hatred, but he hadn't seen any hatred in her, so… maybe he hadn't looked enough? Maybe she had only said these things as… revenge! Revenge, because he had rejected her, again and again, and now she finally completed her revenge by showing him what a fool he had been to actually believe her…

So what had happened if he had not left? Would she have told him right away that she had fooled him?

Or maybe only this last part was her revenge – he had rejected her even after her promises and now, in return, she broke them. So maybe, if he had stayed, it would be him after all, who was lowering her to the ground while she pulled of his shirt, kissing his lips, his face, his chest…

But it wasn't.

It was not him.

He would not accept this.

She had promised herself to him, so no one but him should have her.

If it had been him being caressed by her hands and lips, opening her bra and exploring the skin beneath, he maybe had sensed the danger coming from above. But the fool being in a place never meant for him was caught completely off guard when the kusanagi pierced his heart.

She screamed as the blood feel onto her now exposed breasts – it was disappointing that not even she had noticed, but maybe she had been too distracted, or maybe she hadn't grown that much after all…

"Why?" she yelled.

In one fluid movement he drew kusanagi out of the fool's body and stared at her. Even though he wished it to be emotionless, she could see that mixture of pain and hatred in his eyes which his brother had grown accustomed to.

"Why?" she repeated, now with a low, breaking voice.

"You broke your promise." he said, his voice bare of all the emotions his eyes showed.

Walking away without the sword which was still impaling her to the ground he wondered if maybe he had finally indeed killed his heart.


End file.
